This project consists of a series of pilot evaluation studies of high blood pressure control in a rural community. Randomized controlled trials nested in the health care system will be conducted to test the impact and cost of several intervention strategies: (1) Professional and patient education, and the use of a "facilitator" in improving adherence to medication of moderate and severe hypertensives. (2) Nonpharmacologic strategies (hygienic and psychosocial) in lowering the blood pressure of mild hypertensives. (3) Peer group relationship and community health worker influence in improving the degree of utilization of non-users of medical services. (4) Industry contracting with a medical practice ("Mini" HMO) in reducing cost and improving outcome of hypertensives. Strategies which are found to be successful will be incorporated into the practice. In addition, a baseline household survey, and a second survey (5 years later) in the same rural community will be performed to assess the impact of these efforts on the total community. A household survey will be conducted in a comparable county, serving as a control, at the same time as the second survey in the study county. Data from a baseline survey in the control county are already available.